Existing cheque processing device comprises a reading magnetic mechanism, a printing mechanism and a scanning mechanism. When users such as retail stores, banks or the like receive a cheque, the reading magnetic mechanism of the cheque processing device first reads magnetic ink character information (simply MICR character information for short) recorded on the front of the cheque, and the MICR character information is compared with an account information in a bank cheque management system to confirm whether the cheque is valid. After the cheque is confirmed to be valid, the printing mechanism of the cheque processing device is used to print endorsement information such as the name of a user or a company receiving the cheque on the back of the cheque. Finally, the scanning mechanism of the cheque processing device is used to scan the image on the front and/or back of the cheque, and the image information obtained is archived.
The relevant technology provides a cheque processing device. As shown in FIG. 1, the cheque processing device is provided with a curved channel 5′, one end of which is in communication with an inlet 6′ and the other end of which is in communication with an outlet 7′. A reading magnetic mechanism, a printing mechanism and a scanning mechanism (not shown in the figure) are orderly provided along the direction in which the cheque is conveyed within the curved channel 5′. The problem with the cheque processing device is that the whole machine needs to be disassembled when the reading magnetic mechanism, the scanning mechanism and the printing mechanism provided along the curved channel are maintained. Therefore, there is a problem of inconvenient maintenance.